youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Catterson
Liam Stavely Catterson, better known online as Liam Catterson, is an English YouTuber Reactor. Even though he started his channel in late 2008 and he uploaded the odd videos before investing in reactions, he became a more active user in Autumn 2014. He usually posts daily, offering a variety of reactions to his channel. Liam is a huge Formula 1 follower, jokingly talking about spamming Twitter whenever a race is on. He has also revealed himself to be bisexual and autistic. His favorite shows are Doctor Who and Agents of SHIELD. Reactions Catterson started off doing reactions to Doctor Who back when Series 8 had started. He was inspired to upload Reactions thanks to the ChiqueGeeks, who are his idols. Back in 2014, he would only upload Doctor Who Reactions but in 2015, his range expanded with reactions to Game of Thrones coming out and later in the year, the DC/CW shows for Arrow, The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. 2016 was about change for Liam as he began reacting to more shows other than Doctor Who and the CW Shows. In the summer of 2016, he would get started with the Marvel-Netflix shows of Daredevil Season 1 and 2 as well as Jessica Jones'' (currently his favourite show of the Marvel Netflix shows) followed by Stranger Things, as a means to compensate for no reactions for Doctor Who and the CW show's absence until October time (with Supergirl being included in his reaction schedule for the CW shows). This process would be repeated in the Winter as Liam began reacting to Westworld, Class, and Luke Cage as 2017 began. 2017 saw a lot of shows Liam began reacting to, with Luke Cage and Westworld contributing to that, as well as Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. With Liam not having anything really to do in life, he began packing the channel with reactions aplenty, with his discovery into the Rooster Teeth content with RWBY, before moving onto Red vs Blue and Camp Camp in the summer. Liam had also reacted to Iron Fist during the early part of 2017. Like 2016, Liam had plans for the summer, especially with Agents of SHIELD, a show he wanted to react to in 2016 but had no time to do so. This was ran against The 100 in a poll Liam had put on Twitter. In the summer, Liam would also react to Game of Thrones and Doctor Who's new seasons whilst also balancing another project before the return of the CW shows as well as the Punisher and Stranger Things Season 2 filled the final part of 2017. In 2018, Liam has currently continued his DC/CW runs of the Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl but assured in the summer he could drop the Flash due to him wanting to explore more content and understanding that the majority of the year is filled with DC/CW shows, which is pretty consuming of time compared to what he aspires to discover. Liam would continue with Agents of SHIELD, developing a strong love to the show as well as Jessica Jones Season 2 for the early part of 2018 and concluding Red vs Blue's 15 seasons, which took him a year to complete. He would also go through Broadchurch (which the third Series was reacted during the summer), Agent Carter and Marvel's Runaways. Currently, Liam's reactions in the summer of 2018 consist of Orphan Black, Black Mirror and Firefly, along with Luke Cage, Red vs Blue, Camp Camp and Broadchurch. The Catterson Chronicles In 2016, Liam would also develop a second channel, based around audio dramas. The Catterson Chronicles, as they are called, are an audio series based on Doctor Who, takes a fictional character of Liam Catterson into a time travelling adventure. Liam has been devoted to creating a story of his own alongside reacting and calls it a dream come true. The audios are also inspired by Big Finish's productions, as noticed by the cover template. Liam releases these audios mainly in the summer/late summer as that is a viable opportunity for him to develop these audios. He has had a couple of reactors appear in the audios, notably Torchwood Boy, who he is close friends with anywho. Trivia * Liam has revealed on his channel that he has autism. Whilst it is deemed high functioning, Liam has expressed how it can challenge him but has embraced it and is pretty open about it. * Liam's favourite characters in fiction consist of... The Doctor, '(Doctor Who), Armistice '''(Westworld), Sara Lance, Oliver Queen, Prometheus, Zoom (Arrowverse), Jessica Jones, Kilgrave (Jessica Jones), Bobbi Morse, Fitzsimmons, Melinda May (Agents of SHIELD), Yang, Qrow (RWBY), Caboose, Church (Red vs Blue), Jon Snow (Game of Thrones), Helena (Orphan Black), Kaylee (Firefly), * Pre-Business Videos for Catterson include Doctor Who news, his Silverstone videos and gameplay footage. Liam wants to keep them on his channel due to his love for memories * Liam is part of a group called The Reactors League, housing people who have created a range of notable reactions or have massive contributions to the Reactorverse * As noted, Liam has appeared in a few distinguishable parts of media like The Independent for his Game of Thrones reaction and Doctor Who's Official Magazine. However, he has also been mentioned on F1, his favourite sport as well as receive interactions on Twitter from two of his favourite voice actors, David Hayter and Quinton Flynn. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers